Litchfield U
by Bullfrog21
Summary: Piper is about to start her first year as a college Freshman, who knows what the year ahead holds. Will have smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, please go easy on me & let me know what you think. Thanks for reading

It was freshman year at a new school. Piper wasn't used to being the new kid, she entered the main office to get her schedule & is slammed into by a very tall dark haired woman with glasses, who mutters something that sounds like "stupid fucking wasp". Upon hearing that Piper blurted out "excuse you!" Which caused the dark haired girl to turn & simply roll her eyes before she continued on her way. It was that moment that Piper saw her piercing eyes & couldn't even utter a word when the assistant in the office called her name, due to nobody responding to her, she announced "Piper Chapman!" a bit to loud, but that caught Piper's attention.

Piper approached the person who was yelling her name & said "I'm Piper Chapman" the person was already visibly frustrated and responded "awesome, I'm Miss Nichols, but please call me Nicky because I sure as fuck am too young for anything else." Piper is taken aback, all she can do is nod. Nicky continues "here's your schedule, you will be allowed to be late only the first week while you get acclimated to our campus. If at any time you need help you can contact Lorna Morello. LORNA!" A dark haired women with bright red lipstick comes out from behind the desk "what's up Nicky?" "This is Piper, she's new, you are her contact if she gets lost." Lorna smiles "my pleasure" then reaches out to shake Pipers hand. Nicky instructs Lorna to take Piper to her first class, Advanced Chemistry, on the way Lorna talks up a storm, Piper is learning that she's a talker. When Piper finally has a chance to speak the first thing she asks is "so who was that woman storming out of the office earlier?" Lorna thinks a moment " oh that's just Vause, Alex, she's a friend of Nicky's, she nice but can have a temper." Piper can't help but smile & say Alex's name out loud. She's in a different world when she bumps into a stopped Lorna "well this is your class Piper, here's my number, text or call me if you need help. Welcome to Litch U


	2. Chapter 2

Piper walks into the classroom & takes a seat while the instructor keeps talking, of course Piper isn't paying attention, her mind is still on Alex, the dark haired beauty from the morning.

Piper goes about the rest of her day fairly normal, she's already getting the lay of the land & was planning to meet Lorna after her last class. She really likes Lorna and can see becoming friends with her. Piper walks out of her last class and sees Lorna waiting for her with a smile on her face "so, how was your first day?" Lorna asked her, Piper smiled back "not bad, pretty boring actually. What do you want to do now?" "Nicky and I are meeting up with Alex for a bite to eat if you want to join?" Piper now had a huge smile on her face "sure I'd love to!" So they head out to a nearby bar, within walking distance to the school, they find Nicky & Alex sitting at a both, Lorna speaks first "hello lesbians, this is Piper, Nicky you met her this morning, Alex I believe you left skid marks on her on your way out of the office." Alex looks up & raises an eyebrow "sorry bout that kid, had a lot going on" Piper can't help but smile at the sound of Alex's voice, it's like nothing she's ever heard before "no problem, I understand how it can be." They all sit down & order a drink, before anyone knows it it's going on midnight & they are all pretty well drunk, especially Piper. As the night came to an end Alex noticed how drunk Piper was & offered to escort her home "hey kid, I'll make sure you get home safe" Piper looks at her "why do you keep calling me kid? I have a name you know? It's Piper, Piper Chapman" Alex giggles "I know your name PIPER, but the fact that you are 20 & I am 31 makes you a kid." Piper scoffs at Alex's comment "listen, just because we have a bit of an age difference doesn't mean shit! I'll prove it!" All of a sudden Piper is on Alex, kissing her like it was the oxygen she needs to breathe. Alex pushes her back "as much as I'd love to do this kid, you are far too drunk for this to be enjoyable, and if I fuck you, I want you to remember it!" That last part slipped out before Alex even knew what she was saying, which left Piper speechless, and made Alex realize that she seemed to have that effect on her. Maybe there was something behind that kiss, but she wasn't finding out tonight, not like this.

Alex gets Piper back to her dorm room shortly after, she gives Piper a kiss on the cheek, which makes Piper blush "I'll see you later kid" before walking away she hands Piper a piece of paper, then heads off in the direction towards home. It doesn't take Piper long to open the paper, inside it said: call me, soon. And also had Alex's number in it, Piper hugged the letter & crawled into bed with a smile that went on for day.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying my first fic, please be sure to leave comment s & feedback.

The next morning Piper woke up with a pounding in her head, she felt like there was someone jack hammering her head. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 10:00 am, which means she's going to be late for her first class which starts at 10:20, "fuck it, I'm not going." The she decides to send a text to Alex apologizing for the state she was in the night before: hi Alex, it's Piper, I just want to apologize for last night, and thank you for making sure I got home. You didn't have to do that." A few minutes later Piper hears her phone vibrate, it's from Alex: "hey kid, it was no problem, there is still some chivalry left in this world. Btw I liked kissing you." Pipers jaw dropped and she began to blush "I'm so sorry about that! I'm not usually that forward." Suddenly Pipers phone was ringing, she looks at it & sees Alex's name, "hello?" "Piper, it's Alex, don't apologize for the kiss, I was serious when I said I liked kissing you, I would have loved to have done more, but we barely know each other and you were so gone." Piper couldn't help but smile "I would have been okay with that..." Alex smiled in response "so, kid, I was wondering what you're doing this morning?" Piper laughs "well since I feel like my heads going to cave in I decided to skip class & stay in bed" Alwx laughs again "second day and already skipping? Not good Miss Chapman. I'm going to come by with breakfast for you then and we can watch stupid movies all day, if you want?" Piper shot up "I'd love that Alex. I'm going to take a quick shower first though." "Make it a quick one..." Alex says "I'm already on my way with food." Alex hangs up, Piper jumps out of bed and runs to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Piper is showered and dressed as she hears a knock on the door, she takes one last look in the mirror and shrugs her shoulders "could be worse", she then opens the door to see a well rested gorgeous Alex holding bags of food "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything, can I come in now?" Piper shakes her head "oh, Ya, sorry, come in. How do you look so good after all that booze last night?" Alex laughs "I've been doing it longer".

They get plates and utensils out and load up on the food Alex brought, then they decide to watch a movie on Netflix, they pick out an oldie, Alex looks at Piper "so you really like this movie?" "Yes it's one of my favorite, A League of Their Own is a classic!" Alex laughs "you are so a lesbian". Piper looks at her "what did you just say?" "Nothing, I said nothing". "No, you just called me a lesbian. Just because I kissed you and enjoyed it doesn't mean you can put me in a category." "You're right, I'm sorry". They go back to watching the movie, halfway through Piper is cuddled up to Alex, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. As the movie is coming to an end Alex looks down at Piper, who in turn looks up at her. Alex puts her hand under Pipers chin and raises it, she brings their lips together, slowly, sensually at first. As the kiss grows deeper she pushes Piper back and lays her down on the couch. Hands begin to roam, Piper tugs at Alex's shirt, then raises it over her head, only to reveal that Alex isn't wearing a bra, her breasts are staring down at Piper now & Piper can't help but take one into her mouth, causing Alex to throw her head back & moan. Alex can't take anymore & rips Pipers shirt off of her "I hope that wasn't a favorite". Piper just shook her head & pulled their lips back together. Alex starts moving her right hand down Pipers abdomen, and down into her underwear, she shudders when she feels how wet Piper is, "you sure you aren't a total lesbian" "Alex jus shut the fuck up and fuck me" Alex smiles "oh baby, I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you" with that Alex pulls Pipers pants and underwear down all at once, she kisses down her body, when she gets to where Piper wants her most she can't help but take in the smell that is uniquely Piper "I love your smell Piper" and before Piper can respond Alex is diving in, licking her clit slowly, with a purpose, she can feel Piper bucking her hips, so she puts her left hand on her stomach to keep her body down. She then slams 2 fingers into Pipers beautiful cunt, continuing her licking while fingering Piper, Piper was making noises she'd never heard herself make before, she's moaning, & screaming, then when she thinks she can take anymore, Alex adds a third finger & starts pumping harder, deeper, curling her fingers, she goes up to Pipers tits and starts sucking letting her thumb take over where her tongue left off. Piper is riding Alex so hard she swears Alex can't get any deeper inside her, with one last thrust and a curl of her fingers Piper is screaming "OH MY GOD! Alex! I'm coming!" With that Piper comes just as Alex gets back down to her pussy to lick her clean. "Alex, that was, I can't even describe how phenomenal that was" "it was awesome for me too babe, now let's go to your bedroom so we can continue this". With that Piper was up & running to her bedroom, completely naked, while Alex enjoyed the view before joining her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for taking time to read my fic, and thanks for all the follows I've gotten! Makes me feel awesome! Here's the next chapter!

It's been a week since Alex and Piper slept together, it was the best night of Pipers life. They have texted and called each other every day, but Piper was busy with her classes and Alex was tied up with work, they planned to meet up on Friday after Pipers last class.

Piper had lunch with Lorna on Friday and of course Lorna was full of questions "so, how's things with Alex?" Piper can't hide her smile "it's great, I haven't seen her all week because of school and work, but we are going out tonight, no clue where though, she's surprising me" Lorna nods "well prepare to be wowed, Alex is very good at planning things. She planned mine and Nicky's first date because Nicky was stumped on what to do" they both started laughing "I can see that." Piper looked down at her watch "shit, I have to go, last class starts in 10". "Ok, call me" Piper nods, they hug and Piper heads to class.

Piper had been watching the clock like a hawk, time was going SO slow. Finally the professor announced that class was over and everyone files out, Piper ran out the door, down the hall and back to her room to change. It took her ages to figure out what to wear, she decided on a red sleeveless dress, that came to her mid thigh and a pair of black high heeled boots. At 6:30 there was a knock at her door, she took one last look in the mirror then answered the door. On the other side of the door was Alex, wearing a black dress, and black heels. Both were at a loss, just taking in the beautiful site each had. Finally Alex spoke "wow, Piper, you look gorgeous" Piper smiled "thank you, so do you" "shall we head out?" Piper nods, grabs her pocketbook and they head down to Alex's car. As Piper walked up to it, Alex opens the door for her which makes Piper smiled like a kid, "this is your car? A Masarati? are your shitting me?" Alex laughs "I shit you not, it's mine, completely paid for" "it's awesome Alex. So where are we headed?" "You will have to wait and see." Piper nods as Alex puts the car in drive and heads down the street. About 20 minutes later they pull up to a very expensive Italian restaurant. Alex gets out and opens Pipers door, offering a hand to help her out "here we are my lady." Piper takes Alex's hand and they walk into the restaurant still holding hands. Alex speaks first "we have a reservation, Vause" the man looks at his list "ah yes, Miss Vause, right this way." He takes them to a secluded part of the restaurant where they can have privacy, "is this ok ma'am?" Alex looks around "perfect, thank you" and she hands him a tip before he leaves them. Piper looks at Alex "this is too much Alex, you could have taken me to McDonalds and I would have been happy, as long as I'm with you." Alex pulled out Piper seat "please sit baby, I wanted to bring you here because you mean something to me and I wanted you to know that." Piper smiles and Alex leans down to give her a kiss.

The waiter enters as Alex sits in her seat, "can I get you lovely ladies anything?" Alex speaks "yes, your best bottle of wine please and two waters. Is that ok Pipes?" Piper smiles at the new nickname "sounds perfect" the waiter smiles "very well ladies, I'll be right back with those." Alex is the first to speak "so I have to confess, I brought you here for a reason Piper." Piper gets nervous "uh, ok, did I do something wrong?" Alex is taken aback a bit "oh God no Pipes, you are perfect" Piper sighs "oh ok." The waiter comes back in and pours them each a glass then leaves them again. Alex continues "so the reason we are here is so I can ask you something. I know we met a little over a week ago, but I know I have this connection with you that I can't explain and I - uh - I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Piper is at a loss, a smile creeps across her face, "oh my God! Yes! I'd love nothing more!" "Really?!" Piper gets up, sits in Alex's lap and gives her the most sensual, hot kiss anyone could give "I'll show you when we get out of here."

With that they ordered their meals, are as fast as the could and headed out.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to keep you folks coming back for more :-)


End file.
